iri
by cocaines
Summary: Loki merasa iri dengan semua kasih sayang yang Thor dapatkan. / oneshot.


Loki mendecak kesal saat lagi lagi Odin memanggil thor untuk diberi hadiah. ya. hadiah spesial. di ulang tahunnya yang ke 11, Odin memberikannya Mjolnir. hari ini apa lagi? Hah?. Loki memang menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah anak kandung Odin dan karena itulah Odin sedikit dingin terhadapnya. tapi apakah Loki tidak bisa mendapatkan sedikit dari apa yang dia inginkan? maksudku, ayolah. Thor orang yang egois dan dia bisa mendapatkan segalanya. apa ini hanya soal hubungan darah atau memang karena Loki 'berbeda' dengan Thor. padahal Odin sendiri lah yang memungutnya dari tempat antah berantah dan merawatnya sampai sebesar ini. bahkan thor sendiri sudah menganggapnya sebagai 'adik'.

namun rasa cinta yang Loki harapkan dari seorang ayah tidak pernah tersampaikan.

Terkadang Loki sempat berfikir untuk kabur dari Asgard dan mencari keberadaan orang tua aslinya. satu yang pasti mereka akan lebih peduli terhadapnya.

'Aku sudah muak hidup seperti ini'

"Heii! Loki!" Loki yang merasa pundaknya ditepuk tersadar dari lamunannya. saat ia berbalik, benar,itu adalah Thor. tch. kenapa si bodoh ini kembali lagi kesini?. Loki memasang wajah datar kemudian memalingkan badannya.

"Eh, ada apa? kau terlihat murung." Tanya thor bingung. hah. dengan begitu polosnya

dia berkata 'ada apa?' padahal dia sendiri kira kira sudah tahu penyebabnya. Loki hanya bisa menghela nafas. memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Thor terlihat semangat saat Loki menanyakan itu. "Begini-" Thor mengambil ancang ancang. "Sebentar lagi, aku akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai pemimpin Asgard dan kau tahu? aku bersemangat sekali untuk menlindungi orang orang ini."

Dengan perkataan itu, Loki merasakan ada rasa sesak yang ia rasakan didadanya. bagaimana bisa? sudah dari dulu Loki mendambakan posisi itu. well, sepertinya memang Loki telah menghayal terlalu jauh tapi setidaknya, Odin memang tidak pernah memberinya apapun yang berharga. jadi biarkanlah. Thor sudah mendapatkan segalanya dan hidupnya bahagia. jadi biarkanlah.

Loki tersenyum lebih lebar. sarkasme

"Yah, sepertinya memang Odin sudah terlalu tua untuk memimpin Asgard-"

"Loki! jangan berkata seperti itu!"

"Odin tua. Odin tua-"

"Panggil dia Allfather. dia ayahmu-"

Loki mengganjal bibir Thor dengan telunjuknya

"dia Ayahmu. bukan Ayahku." kemudian Loki berpaling. berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Loki!" Thor mengejarnya. "Mau kemana kau!?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. aku sudah muak dengan kalian!"

Dan saat Thor mengedipkan matanya, Loki sudah tidak ada disana. dia menghilang dengan sihir. seperti biasanya.

.

.

Loki sengaja membuat dirinya tidak terlihat agar Thor berhenti mengejarnya. dia tak tahu kemana dia akan pergi. Pandangannya lurus kedepan seperti kesurupan, berjalan asal asalan dan menabrak kerumunan orang didepannya. dedaunan pun ikut gugur saat ia melintas. angin berhembus dengan kencang. entahlah sepertinya Loki memang menyihir keadaan lingkungan disekitarnya menjadi lebih suram. mengikuti perasaannya saat ini.

Sesaat kemudian Loki menemukan dirinya terduduk ditepi bifrost. matanya memandang ke lautan lepas dan pemandangan alam semesta luas yang tersaji di hadapannya. Pada awalnya Loki hanya berfikir sikap dingin Odin hanyalah karena Thor selalu terlihat lebih bersemangat darinya. namun ketika Loki mencari lebih dalam informasi tentang dirinya dari Odin, ia mulai mengerti kalau ini semua juga disebabkan oleh faktor lain. yang bahkan membuat hatinya lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Loki menemukan bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari Laufey. seorang raja Frostgiant dari Jotunnheim yang sudah lama menjadi musuh Asgard. musuh Odin. setalh Laufey jatuh, Loki dipungut oleh Odin lalu dibesarkan di Asgard. menjadi adik Thor. Namun sayangnya nasibnya tak sama dengan Thor.

Padahal dari dulu ia ingin sekali dibesarkan dengan cinta. seperti di dongeng dongeng midgard yang ia baca. seperti kenyataan yang ia lihat dihadapannya.

'Kenapa aku tidak kabur saja ke Jotunnheim dan bergabung dengan klan ku?'

yang pasti mereka akan menyambut Loki dengan suka cita

atau malah sebagai musuh dari Asgard.

Loki melempar kerikil kerikil disekelilingnya ke air. dan tak sadar ia pun mulai menangis. oh ayolah. dia bisa saja menyihir lingkungan di sekelilingnya menjadi lebih ceria atau menjahili orang dengan tidak terlihat untuk mencari kesenangan. ia tak perlu menangis seperti ini.

'Kasih sayang yang nyata' batinnya lirih. 'aku mau kasih sayang yang nyata'

saat pikiran itu terlintas, sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. Loki buru buru berbalik dan berteriak "Mau Apa?!". Sayang. itu adalah Friga, Ibu-tiri-nya. yang sudah terlanjur ia bentak. Friga terlihat cantik seperti biasanya dengan gaun putih dan rambut pirang bergelombang yang menjuntai ke belakang.

begitupun hatinya.

"Loki-" Ujarnya lembut sembari menghapus air mata Loki dengan ibu jarinya "-Jangan menangis."

Loki tidak membalas. dan malah memalingkan pandangannya dari sang ibu. Mata dan wajahnya memerah karena terus terusan menangis.

"Maafkan ayahmu, dia-"

"-Pilih kasih. aku tahu itu." Loki mencela "-Begitupun Thor"

"Oh Loki, Seandainya kau tahu bahwa dia sangat menyayangimu,"

"Tidak bu, aku sudah melihat semuanya. Odin, -maksudku allfather-, hanya menyayangi Thor, maksudku, lihatlah semua hadiah hadiah itu!. aku tahu aku anak pungut. dan aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. tidak ada yang menyayangiku."

Friga mengelus rambut hitam loki dengan lembut "Tapi ibu menyayangimu nak. semua menyayangimu. tak ada yang menganggapmu anak pungut. kami semua adalah keluargamu," Kemudian Friga terduduk disamping Loki dan segera memeluknya dengan erat. pandangan loki seketika kabur dan air mata hangat mengaliri pipinya lagi. Loki membalas pelukan Friga.

"Asgard adalah rumahmu. ibu bersamamu disini"

"Aku tahu"

tanpa disadari oleh loki, ada sepasang mata biru yang tersenyum memandanginya dan friga saling berpelukan disana.

Thor.


End file.
